An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display is one of hot topics in the current research field. Compared with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), the OLED display has advantages of low power consumption, self-luminescent, wide viewing angle and rapid response etc. A design of a pixel circuit is a key technology content of the OLED display, and has an important research significance.